Captain's log, USS Enterprise-A, 2290
In 2290, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . Entrants *James T. Kirk Entries * ;Captain's log, supplemental : Following Captain Sulu's request for assistance with the Tabukan situation, we're preparing to depart the colony at Epsilon Kitaj... * }} ;Captain's log, Stardate 8611.1 : The ''Enterprise is continuing its search for the U.S.S. Jonathan Levy, the science-survey ship reported missing in this unexplored sector... ... Maintaining course toward the Levy's last known location-- the largest star of an unusually dense stellar cluster.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : Still no sign of the U.S.S. ''Levy. Our search continues.'' * ;Captain's log, supplemental : We've offered to take the Binzalan group to a starbase until they can arrange to meet up with their next wave colonists... * ;Captain's log, supplemental : Doctor McCoy reports that the five injured colonists were, fortunately, not badly hurt... ... But I find Chekov and Saavik's report on the Alpha Darwin mining facility... disturbing. ;Captain's log, supplemental : Thanks to Mr. Spock, the layer of radiated ions has been neutralized... ... And the mysterious life forms of Alpha Darwin have been liberated. In addition, the colonists have voted their agreement with our actions-- -- And they're severed their association with Mark Willis. We'll be taking them to the nearest starbase for relocation... ... My friend remains... unrepentant... * ;Captain's log, stardate 8620.3 : The third day of exploration of the Kondo Nebula has passed uneventfully... * ;Captain's log, supplemental : Continuing recon survey of the Mardelvan sector... uncomfortably close to Klingon territory. * ;Captain's log, stardate 8625.2 : The ''Enterprise is approaching Mardelva. We've been unable to establish communications with the planetary government or Spock]] and the shuttle Galileo.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : Beaming down to meet with Prime Minister Kalfia and size up the situation. The ''Galileo and her passengers remain... unaccounted for.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : Per Starfleet orders, I have been forced to leave the search fro the missing shuttle and passengers in Mardelvan hands. Meanwhile, with engineer Vayla's help, ''Enterprise sensors have been recalibrated to enable us to track dwon the Mardelvan's stolen ship. If this EX-300 is as good as the Mardelvans claim, we may never catch up, anyway. But if we do, what kind of opponent will we face''.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : Approaching the next Mardelvan outpost. We've been unable to reestablish contact since their initial distress call. * ;Captain's log, supplemental : Until now, I've been resisting Brigadier Garad's certain conclusion that the stolen ship is headed for Klingon space... ... But as we leave the third destroyed Mardelvan outpost, that conclusion has become... inescapable. ;Captain's log, stardate 8627.9 : The missing Mardelvan ship has been found... waiting... right on the edge of Klingon territory. Whoever's aboard her, they'v ignored our hails... .. We are holding position, just within sensor range... weighing alternatives. ;Captain's log, supplemental : Holding position near the abandoned ''EX-300. Brigadier Garad is convinced the mutineers who stole the ship have been picked up Klingons. I'm not so sure... ... But we are keeping a sharp eye out for cloaked Klingon ships lurking in the area and one big question keeps nagging at me... ... If the mutineers made it all the way to the Klingons' doorstep-- why abandon ship here?'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : Vayla's confession has answered some lingering questions. There never was a crew on the EX-300-- She'd programmed the ship's automated systms to carry out its mission-- -- including the destruction of the three Mardelvan outposts. Vayla, Garad, and their co-conspirators face harsh judgment befor a Mardelvan military tribunal. On a happier note, Spock and the missing shuttle passengers managed to facilitate their own rescue. They await our return to Mardelva. * ;Captain's log, stardate 8637.7 : Despite the wounding of Lieutenant Keefer and killing of two other security guards by unknown intruders, Admiral Cartwright has accepted Commodore Hirosaki's recommendation that the field test should proceed-- over my strongest objections... A full diagnostic on the protomatter system has revealed no anomalies or damage... ...But, to minimize risk, the only crew aboard the ''Pacific will be Commanders Chekov and Scott, and four Thevosian scientists.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : Two hours have passed since the destruction of the ''Pacific... And we still have no explanation for the accident or the intense and persistent radiation forcing us to remain clear of the site.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : With Starfleet extradition procedures waived, I have remanded the Aegis rebels to Gary Seven's custody, and they've been sent home for trial. ''As for the Aegis itself... their unpredictable intervention activities make me... uneasy. However, there's not much we can do to stop them. Our philosophical differences remain... unresolved. * }} ;Captain's log, stardate 8748.4 : I have now committed to the plan to send one of my officers into Romulan space-- alone... 'Knowing full well that it is a mission she may never return! I wish it were not so-- but events outside my control have dictated this course of action. And I firmly believe that if anyone can pull this gambit off... ... It is Lieutenant Saavik! * ;Captain's log, 8752.5 : The ''Enterprise has been sent to Theata Leonis to make first contact with a species called the Atyansa. The first-in survey described this species as highly intelligent and peaceful. If all this is true, this mission should be a pleasure.'' * ;Captain's log, stardate 8512.4 : Approaching a temporal disturbance detected by long-range scanners. We have no explanation as yet... There is no apparent danger to the ''Enterprise... so far.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : Holding our position... trying to figure out what the hell is going on here... And wondering how the Romulans will react when they find out I've told them the truth. ;Captain's log, stardate 8514.7 : The ''Enterprise and the Romulan flagship arriving at Earth-- -- where I will escort Admiral Jaricus to what he might consider... the lion's den!'' * ;Captain's log, stardate 8516 : The Time-Portal known as the Guardian of Forever has confirmed the worst... ...The Romulans are right. The flow of time has been altered... ... Specifically, something in the Klingon's past seems to have been changed. But what? Spock and Doctor David Marcus will attempt to find out... ;Captain's log, supplemental : Preparing for departure... and the voyage home. ;Captain's log, stardate 8518.7 : Waiting in Earth orbit... ... Klingon Ambassador Kor, renowned scholar of his homeworld's history, has joined Spock to to review the Guardian's records of the past. * ;Captain's log, stardate 8520.9 : Preparing to beam down to the Guardian planet, where the time portal will transport us seven centuries into the Klingon past. * ;Captain's log, stardate 8526.8 : Despite the death of Khartan, the "correct" timeline has not been restored. Spock and Kor have spent the entire trip back to Earth trying to figure out what went wrong. ;Captain's log, stardate 8530.1 : Our mission-- our second attempt at correcting the timeline-- has been approved by the Klingons and the Federation Council... ... The ''Enterprise is returning to the Guardian planet.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : We're prepared for our trip into the Klingons' past. Though our primary mission is to restore the course of time, it is also imperative that we find those responsible for this nightmare-- -- to keep them from trying again. * ;Captain's log, stardate 8545.1 : The Klingon renegade Divak and her co-conspirators are in the Klingon battle cruiser's brig... ... And their damaged ship has been destroyed... ... Using the dangerous slingshot acceleration maneuver around the Klingon sun-- -- We've returned to our own time... ... We've returned home. * ;Captain's log, supplemental : Passing 'Gi, the outer planet of the pair making up the Nara'Gi system. From what little we know the inner planet, Nara, is the seat of power. Stonn can provide details of the relationships between the two sister planets, as well as the twenty other worlds in nearby star systems that make up the rest of the Nara'Gi Ordinat. ;Captain's log, supplemental : While Doctor McCoy returns to the ''Enterprise to research Vulcan pulmonary illnesses, Spock and I have been granted a meeting with Suprem Adjutant Vikota at the Nara'Gi Justice Bureau.'' * ;Captain's log, stardate 8674.8 : Murphy's law in full effect-- -- As my well-intended plea for mercy on behalf of Ambassador Stonn's daughter, T'Ariis, has somehow had unintended repercussions-- -- the angry cancelation by Nara'Gi leader Taxafah of the treaty between his people and the Federation-- -- a treaty only just concluded by Stonn himself after months of difficult negotiations. ;Captain's log, supplemental : At his insistence, Stonn will be going with me as I appear before Nara'Gi leader Taxafah to apologize, in hopes of saving the treaty. McCoy remains concerned about Stonn's condition. ;Captain's log, stardate 8675.6 : Stonn is in sickbay, undergoing a full battery of tests... We're awaiting results, and Doctor McCoy's evaluation. * ;Captain's log, supplemental : From bad to worse... Dr. McCoy has just informed us that Ambassador Stonn is suffering from an unknown illness tha may kill him within days. Stonn's daughter T'Ariis has been reported missing... ... And the fate of the treaty rejected by Nara'Gi leader Taxafah still hangs in a very uncomfortable limbo. ;Captain's log, stardate 8676.9 : With Stonn's condition stabilized, McCoy has allowed him to return to the planet with me, to prepare for a last attempt at convincing the Nara'Gi to accept the treaty. Spock has given his word to Sepora that he will make every attempt to find T'Ariis and bring her back. I'm notsure which of us has the tougher task. ;Captain's log, supplemental : Stonn was right about the course of his illness-- unalterable... and fatal. ;Captain's log, stardate 8678.3 : We leave the Nara'Gi ordinat-- without a treaty, much to the Federation's displeasure. On course for Vulcan, to return the body of Ambassador Stonn to his final resting place. * ;Captain's log, stardate 8685.1 : Awaiting final instructions from Starfleet Command for a special assignment in the Ukaran sector. It was recently the site of spirited and-- so far-- peaceful competition between the Federation and the Klingon Empire-- -- Both of which have been building colonies in an effort to become the dominant presence in this largely unexplored and unsettled part of the galaxy. We have just rendezvoused with the shuttle ''Chaffe carrying the two officers temporarily reassigned for this mission-- -- Excelsior Captain Sulu and Chief Engineer Lukas.'' * ;Captain's log, stardate 8691.2 : Our mission to the frontier planet Zantak Prime has changed. It has become imperative that we find Starfleet Intelligence officer Nafaritaj Nolli-- before he can ignite a war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. ;Captain's log, supplemental. : Preparing to leave Zantak Prine. The Klingons would have like to administer their brand of justice. Nolli is in our brig awaiting a court-martial. Captain Sulu and Engineer Lukas have departed for rendezvous with ''Excelsior. Their presence was invaluable. Orana Della Monica has secured transportation to her next destination.'' Connections Category:Logs category:uSS Enterprise-A